Behind The Hummingbird
by georgeheesto
Summary: Bratva!Oliver AU. It starts with a watch. A watch with a black leather band and a hummingbird face.
1. Chapter 1

So, new Bratva fic! woo.

If you haven't heard, I'm starting a series of Bratva!Olicity multi-fics. What He Need had such an amazing response so I can't stop with the Bratva themed fics.

* * *

><p>FULL SUMMARY<br>Knowledge is power and power is freedom. Stuck in prison for 4 months is enough to drive anyone crazy. Which is why when given her weekly call, Felicity Smoak contacts the Bratva. When Oliver Queen, leader of Bratva, answers his phone one afternoon, he is fascinated with the little-know-it-all attempting to pull strings. Of course, those strings work. But now they need to keep up the appearances those strings formed.

* * *

><p>Felicity Smoak frowned at her cell bars, tilting her head to the side as she took in their measurements. She couldn't squeeze through them like the last bars she was held behind.<p>

Starling Police Department hadn't really made their cells for thin, small women. So when she had slipped through the bars and had scatted down the hall, giggling to herself, the SPD had gone on a rampage on locking their station down.

Of course, she'd only been sixteen steps out of the building before she was being tackled and cuffed.

Captain Lance had praised her, grinning at her as she grinned back at him.

But now she was sitting behind locked bars, with her cell mate, who she actually liked but still, she was stuck in prison.

Maybe she shouldn't have hacked into the SPD data base and changed all officers private information to say that they were 648 years old. To her defense, she had been bored and half of the officers actually looked close to that age. But then she had stumbled across certain things the SPD hadn't wanted people to know.

Which was why she was hoping the Bratva had gotten her little gift.

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen was splayed out on his couch, eyes locked on the watch in his hand that had shown up at his door step two months ago, with a little note tuck in the envelope that had 'We can help each other' written in messy writing.<p>

There had been no signature or return address. Not even a fingerprint scan had found anything. It was driving him crazy. Having this watch, the cryptic message with no explanations. He didn't know if he had a new enemy, or an old one was returning or if someone was just messing with him. But he'd been on edge ever since the watch and note had been delivered.

His eyes lifted when the doors to his office opened, Diggle, his second in command and Roy, a solider on the rise, stalked in.

"You gotta call, boss man. She sounds hot, too." Roy chuckled, a grin on his face as he held out a phone for Oliver to take.

Oliver grumbled but took the phone, dreading who might be on the phone. He did not have the patience to deal with one of the women he was fucking with today.

"Queen." he hissed into the phone, standing to his full height.

"Queen? That is no way to answer a phone. Gosh, what is it with you males being all caveman all the time? Maybe I should start answering my calls like that...Smoak! Nah, that just sounds ridiculous. Not like Queen is really any better but still. You should really work on your greetings. Maybe try 'Hello, this is Oliver Queen speaking, how can I help you?' I don't know, that's just one that popped in my head. I have more but I only have five minutes so let me talk." the woman's voice babbled away to him on the other end of the phone.

He shot a look to Diggle and Roy, walking to his desk and plugging the phone into the tracing device then he put it on loud speaker, so Diggle and Roy could also hear.

"Did you get the watch, Oliver Queen? Jesus, I have no idea how long it's probably taken to get to you. Oh my god, did it even get to you? Shit, it needs to be protected. Crap, we need to speak in person, who knows who could be listening to this." she continued, not letting him get a word in.

But he was listening now, as were Diggle and Roy. They all surrounded the table, shooting each other looks as they waited for the cell phone's location.

"Who are you?" Oliver growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh right, shit, sorry. My name is Felicity Smoak. Um, I am kind of in Starling prison?" she said, her voice ending on a soft giggle that had more of an effect on Oliver then he would have liked to admit.

Roy barked out a laugh, shaking his head as he leant over to the laptop on Oliver's desk to hack into the SP data base.

"Prison?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah, I hacked into the SPD data base because I was bored. But that is besides the point. Did you get my watch?" she asked. Oliver heard Diggle laugh, something he wasn't used to and looked down at the watch in his hand.

"I got your watch. How can we help each other, Miss Smoak?" he growled, slamming the watch on the desk in anger. A woman in prison had been driving him mad for the past two month! Prison!

"Please don't break it, it's my favourite piece of jewelry. Anyway. Visits are in two days and I was wondering if you could maybe come to see me. We need to talk." she said, more so whispered. He frowned, not sure what to think of this woman.

"I know you are Bratva, your name was all over the files I found. But SPD got me before I could actually contact you myself. I was going to contact you straight away but it wasn't smart nor was it safe. Look, I know my message was cryptic and pretty shitty, and so is this phone-" she was suddenly cut off and he could hear the harsh male voices around her. "No-hey! No, I still have a minute left. Stop, fuck. Okay. Oliver, please come in-" the line went dead then and Oliver slapped his hand to the desk in outrage.

Oh, yes. Miss Smoak was most definitely going to be getting a visitor in two days, just not the kind she was expecting.

* * *

><p>What to expect in the next chapters?

Oliver and Felicity meet  
>Dorky, babbling, sexual innuendo Felicity insured<br>Tall, dark and dominating Oliver insured

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think so far, I love hearing from you guys.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Very happy with the response for this one.

Thank you all so much! It means the world!

So, heres the next chapter SURPRISE *throws confetti on you*

* * *

><p>Felicity sat in the visitors room, praying Oliver Queen was going to see her. They wouldn't have moved her into the room if someone wasn't coming to see her.<p>

She was chewing on her bottom lip, something she had done for years. She was scared, nervous and a little bit excited.

She had a lot to tell Oliver Queen, had a lot on him and the Bratva and their enemies.

Hopefully she could cook up a deal with him.

She wanted out, knew the Bratva could pull strings to get her out. Either way, she was going to inform Oliver of the danger heading towards his sister, even if he refuses to help her. She'd never want someone to be harmed if she knew she could stop it.

"Smoak! You got a visitor." one of the guards called out to her.

She shot to her feet, ignoring the cuff around her wrists. They treated her like she was some serial killer with these cuffs.

She waited for the guard to open the door, her breath halted and then blew out in disappointment when a tall, dark skinned man walked in.

"You aren't Oliver Queen." was the first thing she said to the man when he stepped up to her.

"As it would seem, Miss Smoak. He couldn't make it today, so he sent me." he told her, nodding his head to the set of table and chairs for them to sit in. She scrambled to her seat, waiting for him to sit before she started.

"And you are?" she asked him.

"Not your concern, Miss Smoak. Tell me what you want for the information you have." he said, his tone bland and straight to the point. Well, shit, this was not how she saw this meeting going.

"Well, I want out of here. I need to be out. The SPD are hiding things and danger is surrounding it. I need to be able to do my job to keep this city safe. I wasn't able to read everything before they got me, so I need to get out to break it all down. As for Oliver Queen, his sister is in danger. When I hacked into the SPD, they had a file on Bertinelli, there are dirty cops working with him and Thea Queen was scattered throughout the files, her name, photos, her friends, all her social network accounts. Even if I can't get out, just know that he needs to watch out for her. But I have to find these dirty cops." she whispered, leaning close to the man, dreading the thought of the guards hearing anything she said.

The man studying her, his head tilted as she waited for him to say something.

She jerked when he stood from his seat, straightening out his jacket as he turned his head to the guard and nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Smoak." the murmured, nodding at her and then walking towards the exit.

She stared wide eyed at him, her mouth gaping open.

"You will be rewarded soon, Miss Smoak." he told her before he left, the guard shooting her a strange look as he shut the door behind the man.

"Sounds like I'm some sort of slave girl and my reward is going to be orgasms…" she mumbled to herself, a grin tilting her lips when the guard shot her a bewildered look.

* * *

><p>Felicity woke with something sharp pressed against her throat, a dark figure straddling her body. Eyes wide, she didn't scream as she stared up at the heavy figure. She did a quick glance around her, checking to see if she was still in her cell.<p>

Yep, she was still in the prison. But she had no idea who the hell was on top of her.

She couldn't control the gasp that came from her when the figure lowered his head closer to hers. Oh god, The Arrow was on top of her, in her prison cell.

"Oh my god! You're real! Wow, this is...Holy shit. Woah, you are beautiful. I mean, I can't really see much. The hood and the mask hide most of you but gosh, the stubble. Oh, and your eyes, wow, they are so blue. Ever thought of losing the hood, though? You would have a greater advantage if your peripheral vision wasn't actually blocked by the hood." Felicity babbled, her hands reaching up to pet his stubble.

The arrow that was being held against her throat was suddenly gone as The Arrow lowered himself more over her, her hands now sliding over his face till they began to push the hood off his head.

She squeaked when she was suddenly turned, her hands being clipped behind her back with some sort of cuffs. Jesus, what was with her and cuffs these days?

"You contacted the Bratva saying you wanted to speak with them. Are you certain this is something you want to do, Felicity Smoak." The Arrow growled down at her, his voice low, rough and completely sexy. Her leaned over her, his lips grazing the tip of her ear, the one that was still sensitive from where the guards had demanded to take out her industrial piercing. She missed it and as soon as she was out, she was getting her favourite watch and her favourite piecing back on her body.

"You work for the Bratva? I thought you worked alone? I am so confused. How the hell did you get into the prison? What the hell even are you?" she questioned, struggling in his grasp.

She felt him chuckle against her, his breath hot against her neck where he was nosing her hair out of the way.

"I don't work for the Bratva. They work for me. Now, why do you need to talk to the Bratva?" he murmured.

"Is this really necessary? Am I really that much a threat to you? And I don't need to talk to the Bratva, I need to talk to Oliver Queen. It only involves him and his family. I think his sister is in danger. I stumbled across certain things. He needs to know. Didn't your man that came to see me today tell you this?" she said, bucking against him as he froze.

"And how did you know Oliver Queen was in Bratva?" he growled.

"Oh, I hacked into your data base months ago. You really need to strengthen your fire walls and what not. Especially with what you guys seem to be hiding." she told him sassily.

She huffed out air as she was turned again, his hand circling her throat as his thumb rubbed against her jaw. He settled his body back on top of hers and she almost enjoyed the feel of his weight on top of her.

"How is Queen's sister in danger?" he questioned her.

"My god, do your men not talk to you? I told that big, buff man today. Bertinelli is back in town. Wants to get back at Oliver Queen for something and knows that the only way to do that is to go after his family." she informed him.

The Arrow sprung off her then, swinging his bow around off his shoulder. She watched as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and aim it at the wall.

"Um, arrowing the wall is probably not going to help you get out. I mean, how did you even get in here?" she frowned at him, squinting up at him.

"It's not about me getting in here. It's about you getting out of here." He murmured.  
>"What?! You can't just break me out of prison! The SPD are after you big time, they'll just want you more if they know you were the reason I got out. They have a whole file on you. Granted, they don't have much, but none the less, they are gunning for you." she informed him, flinching back when he shot the arrow and turned to the bed on the other side of the cell.<p>

Her eyes widened, fuck, how could she forget about her cell mate? She craned her head to see what The Arrow was going to do and fear suddenly gripped at her.

"Oh my god, don't kill her!" she whisper-yelled.

She heard him chuckle, saw his back move as his arms did something to her cell mate.

"I'm not going to kill her. I drugged her so she wouldn't cause any troubles." he murmured.

"You drugged her! Jesus, you moron, she's in here for drug abuse. Fuck. Oh my god, you absolute bitch." Felicity raged, struggling with the cuffs around her wrists.

He straightened and turned to her, swinging his bow around his shoulders.

"Close your eyes, Miss Smoak." he mumbled, climbing back over her body.

She stared up at him, the fear making it almost impossible to breath. What was he going to do to her? She started shaking, her eyes filling with tears she couldn't control. She heard him sign and then his gloved thumb was brushing away an escaped tear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Miss Smoak. I'm just trying to protect you from the blast." he whispered, settling fully on top of her. He moved so her head was tucked against his neck. Blast?

She jerked in his hold when an explosion rocked her cell, a scream escaping her before she could really gather what was happening.

Then she was being moved, lifted, thrown over a shoulder. Sirens started screaming, loud voice started yelling, and then she was bouncing on the shoulder of The Arrow as he ran.

* * *

><p>"She's in shock. You should have sedated her before you shot that arrow." Diggle snapped at him. Oliver rolled his eyes, looking down at Felicity Smoak as she sagged against the car he had put her in after he had pulled her from the car.<p>

Getting out of the prison had been a lot easier then he had originally thought. They really needed to update their systems and what not.

"She'll be fine." Oliver grumbled, lining up the needle with her arm with medicine that would help her come back to her senses.

He watched as her head rolled to the side and then hang back, pretty blue eyes opening and clearing as she let out a giggle. He frowned down at the needle, looking back up at Dig. The giggle weren't stopping, even as she began swaying.

"Is she high?" he heard Roy ask, walking up to the giggling maniac.

"What the hell was in that drug?" Diggle questioned him. Oliver didn't answer, just tangled his hand in Felicity's hair, tipping her head back and holding it there.

"Miss Smoak-" he started, waiting for her eyes to focus on him. "-You are safe and out of prison." he informed her. He frowned when she blinked at him, a goofy smile crossing her lips.

"Wow. You're Oliver Queen." she hackled, her hands lifting to touch his chest. A gasp came from her, and her hands lowered, her eyes following the movement. He lifted a brow when her little hands gripped the black shirt he was wearing, tugging it up as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Woah. You have really sexy abs-" she whispered, one hand now trailing up his abdomen. "-Really hard, and smooth. Is all of you hard and smooth?" she babbled, nodding her head as her fingers tinkled just under his belly button. Oliver swallowed, his hand tightening in her hair. Jesus, this woman was going to fuck up his life big time.

"Is she high and horny, now?" Roy chuckled from behind him. Oliver growled at Roy, using his other hand to snatch away Felicity's hands.

"Get Thea. I want her showered and dressed into some normal clothes. Then we can get to the bottom of all this shit." he snarled, letting Felicity go and storming from the room.

* * *

><p>Thea grinned at her older brother, watching him pace as they waited for Felicity to finish dressing.<p>

She hadn't seen her brother this agitated by anything before, especially over a woman. She didn't really know why this Felicity Smoak was suddenly in his life, but she was loving the outcome so far.

She turned when she heard the door open, watching as this Felicity Smoak came stumbling in, dressed in Thea's grey sweater, black jeans and a pair of white timberland's. What shocked Thea, though, was the bright pink lipstick coated on the woman's lips.

Thea didn't care that she had so obviously gone through her makeup draw, she actually was very amused. She was a woman, she could understand why Felicity, a woman who had been in prison for how ever long, might turn to makeup.

"Man, it feels good to feel human again. Thank you for the shower and clothing. I went through your makeup stuff. I've missed having bright pink lips." Felicity informed Thea, grinning at her before pushing her wet hair off her face. Thea grinned and nodded.

"It's perfectly fine." Thea chuckled, shooting a look to her brother. Her grin widened when she focused on Oliver, who was out right staring at Felicity.

"Do you have my watch?" she asked, stepping up next to Thea.

Thea watched her brother open the drawer to his desk, his eyes trained on the blonde woman as he reached into the drawer and pulled out a watch.

Felicity gush of air had Thea looking at her, watching as the woman relaxed and closed her eyes before opening them again and holding out a hand for the watch.

Oliver looked down at the watch, lifting a brow as he tilting his head.

"What is so important about this watch?" he asked her. Thea saw Felicity swallow, her hands now twisting together as her eyes met Oliver's.

"I hid data in it. With the dirty cops and Bertinelli and…-" she trailed off, shooting a short glance in Thea's direction. "-Thea's kidnapping." she finished.

Thea frowned, stepping back, her mouth opening in shock.

Kidnapping? Someone was planning on kidnapping her?

* * *

><p>*Not fully edited, I totally just wanted to get it up*<p> 


End file.
